


Beauty of the Geek

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt - </p><p>Max/Steve, first time.</p><p>Could be their first time in general or Max's first time with anyone. Bonus points for Steve trying to be sweet and Max being really clinical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty of the Geek

Steve watched Max intently as he finished checking over the area where he'd been wounded. Max was always so intense in his inspections, mouth twisted into a little pout, eyes taking in everything. His hands were warm, fingers soft and Steve had gotten used to being petted by them. Getting Max to check him over saved him trailing all the way to the hospital and there was a trust there with Max he didn't usually hold with doctors.

Max straightened up and looked at him, giving him a quizzical look. Steve was used to it, it was just Max, like his head was too full of questions and he didn't get enough oppurtunity to ask them.

"It's healed up well McGarrett," Max said, pulling his hands away as he sat back.

"Steve," Steve reiterates for the umpteenth time. He'll get Max to call him Steve if it kills him.

Max blinks and nods in aquiesce as he usually does and continues, "You don't need any more treatment for it. Is it still giving you pain?"

"Nope," Steve replies, shaking his head. The wound had healed relatively quickly and aside from the odd twinge he'd had no problems with it. Left a sweet little scar just above his left hip though. Another to add to the rest he'd accumulated over the years. "Thanks, how about a few beers? My treat."

"No, I'm fine thank you," Max says, shaking his head.

Steve smiled, Max wasn't the easiest of guys to show gratitude too. "Ah come on Max, how else can I repay you?"

"I don't need payment," Max tells him, handing him his t-shirt.

"You've fixed me up pretty good here Max," Steve points out, feeling a little guilty he's took advantage of the mans skills and thus negating the need for hospital and medical bills. "There must be something I can do for you? Need the house fixing up? The car? Bad people of your past I can go rough up?"

Max looked at him sharply at that and Steve looked down sheepishly with a grin. "Don't tell Danny I suggested it."

He was about to tug on his t-shirt as Max sat down in front of him again, looking at him intently.

"Perhaps there is something you can help me with," Max says slowly, looking nervous. Steve isn't used to seeing him nervous and pauses to study him. "You've dated plenty of people McGarrett?"

Steve is a little thrown by the question but nods his head any way. He doesn't commit to a number of the people he's dated in his life. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering, could you give me some advice?" Max asks.

"Advice?" Steve replies, frowning.

"About dating," Max continues.

"About dating," Steve repeats, trying to keep up.

"Yes," Max nods, eyes staring into his with a hopeful gaze.

"What kind of advice?" Steve asks, "I mean, you've been on dates right?"

"Yes," Max nods though he doesn't expand on details. "But for some reason they tend to start and end on the same date."

"You've never been on a date with the same person more than once?" Steve says in surprise, catching the look in Max's eyes before he looks away, suddenly nervous and twitching. Steve feels bad for sounding like an asshole about it.

"People don't tend to like me," Max shrugs and Steve can see a little of his guard is lowering. He wonders if he's the first person Max has ever confided such information in before and he knows he needs to tread carefully about the subject.

"People like you Max," Steve assures him.

"But you found me strange at first yes?" Max says, fingers dancing on his knees like he's playing an invisible piano. "Don't worry, I know it's true. Everybody does."

"Well yeah I did," Steve admits. "But it didn't take long to figure out it's just who you are and that doesn't make you unlikeable. If people don't give themselves a chance to get to know you then it's their loss, not yours."

"That would make me feel better if I'd ever gotten to a second date," Max sighs in reply.

"When is the last time you went on a date?" Steve asks, wanting to reach out and still his hands. Max twitches can be endearing but seeing him so nervous and upset over a simple subject as dating is unnerving and Steve feels a little sorry for the guy.

Max twists his mouth and looks away, staring over at the window and Steve waits, wondering if he's going to get an answer.

"About eighteen months ago," Max admits after a long drawn out pause.

Steve swallows down on a 'really? wow!' comment and shifts on his seat as Max continues.

"I decided it was easier just to not date than try to understand why people didn't want to go out with me," Max explains to him.

Steve feels like he's been let in on a big secret and isn't sure what he's supposed to do with the information. But Max is asking his advice and he feels the need to help his friend.

"Okay, so it's been a while, but you're asking for advice so is there someone particular you're interested in?" Steve asks him.

"No," Max shakes his head, turning back to face him. "But I think I'd like to try again. I thought perhaps with some advice I'd be more successful this time."

"It's not as easy as giving you advice about it Max," Steve replies gently. "The best advice to give a person is to be yourself."

"But being myself turns people off," Max sighs sadly.

"Hasn't turned me off," Steve tries for a new tactic.

"Yes but you're not dating me," Max points out. "You wouldn't date me."

"Wouldn't I?" Steve says in surprise, pride a little dented.

Max looks at him quizically and frowns. "Why would you date someone like me?"

"You're smart, funny," Steve starts explaining. "You make me laugh and okay, it probably isn't because you're meaning too but it's endearing anyway. You're cute, intelligent."

"Smart and intelligent mean the same thing," Max points out.

"Yeah, I guess they do," Steve laughs softly and nods his head.

"And you don't have to say that to make me feel better," Max continues. "Everyone says they are interested in intelligence and a good sense of humour but not when it comes wrapped up in, well, this."

He does a full body sweep with his hands, motioning down over his entire form to convey to Steve his meaning. Steve just stares for a long time at him, realising under the quirks and intelligence of this man is someone who isn't comfortable physically within themselves. Max may be a genius but his self confidence is lacking in the physical looks department. Steve feels the sudden need to change that, to fuel some life back into his confidence and leans forward, a hand sliding up to cup Max's cheek.

Max just blinks, mouth half open in an 'o' face as he wonders what the hell Steve is doing but Steve doesn't pause, pulling him a little closer so he can kiss him. He's glad Max's mouth is partly open so he doesn't have to tease his lips apart. Max doesn't really respond but Steve continues any way, thumb brushing over Max's cheek as he massages his lips against Max's, tongue sliding out to lick against the other mans. It's gentle and tender and he pulls back to see if Max is really going to freak or is actually going to respond once his genius of a brain clicks into gear.

"Why did you do that?" Max asks, sounding a little shocked and a little awed.

"Because I wanted to," Steve smiles, giving a small laugh and feeling his breath blow out over Max's lips. "I think you need to be reminded that you're desired Max."

"You don't have to do this McGarrett," Max says, lifting a hand and pressing it gently against Steve's chest, giving him a little push.

"It's Steve," Steve tells him. Again. "And I told you, I want to do this."

He sits back only a fraction, just so he can look at Max closely this time. Max's eyes keep darting from his eyes to his lips and there's a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?" Steve asks him, because he isn't going to force the situation.

"No," Max says in a low voice, sounding hopeful.

"You know the fun thing about kissing?" Steve whispers as he leans in, partly smiling as he watches Max's eyes blink manically a few times before surrendering and closing. "It's even better when the other person kisses you back."

Closing his mouth over Max's again he's a little more insistent this time, sliding his hand onto the back of Max's neck as his tongue glides into the mans mouth and massages up against his. Max tastes like citrus and Steve swallows down the taste, taking in a breath through his nose as he settles into the kiss, Max finally responding back to him. Max's fingers rest on his chest now, fingers rubbing softly like he isn't sure what to do with his hands. Max presses back into the kiss, letting out small moans as their tongues tangle together in a slow dance. When they disconnect again, Max breathes heavy against Steve's mouth as he catches his breath and Steve wonders how long it's been since he was kissed. How long it has been for any kind of physical connection.

He sits back and smiles, not drawing his hand away because he doesn't want Max to feel any kind of rejection. He rest his other hand on Max's knee and takes in the blinking confusion as Max begins to analyse what is going on.

"Max, can I ask you something personal?" Steve asks tentatively.

Max looks curious enough and nods his head.

"When is the last time you had sex?" Steve asks him. Part of him feels wrong for asking, part of him is curious and partly he needs to know because he really wants to take things further but it doesn't feel right pushing if Max isn't ready for it.

"You mean with another person?" Max asks, completely serious and Steve has to hold in a laugh.

"Yes," Steve manages to nod and smile.

"Longer than it has been since my last date," Max admits, though he doesn't this time commit a time frame.

Steve wonders if it gets lonely, going so long without the closeness of a lover.

"I'm not very good at it," Max continues, fingers drumming at Steve's chest in their nervous twitching.

"You're not very good at sex?" Steve frowns, wondering if he had heard right.

"So I have been told," Max sighs, mouth twisting into that pout again.

"Someone told you that?" Steve asks, even more surprised. Max nods and his cheeks flush again. "Someone actually said those words to you?"

Steve feels a shudder of anger run through him at the idea of it. No wonder Max was so down on himself. He can't imagine how the words would affect him if he'd been told the same thing.

"I have done extensive research on the human body, on the erogenous zones and how to create the phycial pleasures both men and women enjoy during the act of love making," Max explains to him like he's giving a lecture. "But it seems there is more to it than simply having the knowledge."

"Of course there is," Steve points out to him. "Everyone has different likes and dislikes. What works for one person, doesn't for the next. That doesn't mean you're bad at sex, it just means you need to learn or ask what the other person enjoys so you can make it enjoyable for the both of you. The fun is in the practice. Nobody is simply bad at sex."

Max sighs and moves back, dropping his hand away from Steve's chest. "Well it seems I am."

"It takes two to tango," Steve reminds him. "Was the sex with this person enjoyable for you?"

"I did orgasm," Max says, like that was the important part.

Steve finds it hard not to gather this man into his arms and hold him, he's both endearing and pitiful. He puts his hand over Max's and gives his fingers a squeeze.

"Well, that's good but, what about the before and after," Steve asks gently. "Foreplay or holding each other afterwards, talking? Didn't you enjoy anything like that?"

Max shook his head, frowning again like what Steve was talking about whas completely foreign to him. Steve smiled and ran his hand over his cheek again, fingers trailing down over his chin and thumb brushing against his lower lip.

"I want to suggest something to you Max," Steve said, edging closer to close the gap that had grown between them. "It's been a while for you and it's been some time for me too. So I'm thinking maybe we can prove that person wrong because I refuse to believe you are bad at sex."

Max looked hesitant and Steve wondered if he'd overstepped the mark but if he didn't suggest it he'd have regretted it later if he'd just walked away.

"What if we don't prove them wrong?" Max asked him, sounding worried.

Steve let out a small laugh again and pulled him in for another kiss. Max relaxed against him, both hands this time resting against his body.

Steve pulled out of the kiss and took his hand, "Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

Max nodded and stood, going to pull his hand away but Steve didn't let go, getting Max to lead him to the bedroom. Max was tense, on edge, Steve could feel it in his fingers and he didn't blame the guy. Evidently sex hadn't ever been much of an enjoyment for him in his life. Steve kicked the door closed behind him as Max drew them closer to the bed before turning around, looking nervous and curious up at him.

"Where do you want me?" Max asked, questioning look in his eyes.

Steve smiled down at him and reached out to start undoing his tie. Max stood stock still and Steve gave a small laugh, letting go of the tie to squeeze his shoulders.

"Relax Max," he said gently. "One way to enjoy this is to allow yourself to enjoy it. If you're all nervous and chewed up about it then you're gonna have a bad time."

"Do we have to take off all our clothes?" Max asked quizzically and Steve laughed again, leaning down and cupping his jaw with his hands, pulling his face up to meet his as he kissed him. Max instantly relaxed and Steve's was beginning to learn Max liked being kissed, like his entire form dissolved into calm at the simplest touch of lips on lips.

"Yes, all of them," Steve whispered against his mouth. "I want to see all of you."

"I'm afraid you're going to be terribly dissapointed," Max replied with a sigh but he wasn't as tense as before as Steve began unbuttoning his shirt.

"If I didn't want to see you naked I wouldn't be trying to undress you right now," Steve informed him matter of factly. "And it makes having sex much easier when there isn't a layering of clothing to fight with."

Max began to undo buttons as well and eventually Steve was able to push the shirt off his shoulders. Max tensed again, like he was waiting for a rejection when Steve got a glimpse of his body but Steve ran his hands down over the warm skin, skimming the mans chest and torso to start undoing his pants. Deftly he unbuckled Max's belt and undid the buttons and zip before urging him to sit. He was about to move onto his knees to remove Max's shoes and socks but Max placed his hands on his hips hesitantly and looked up at him from his seat on the bed.

"Steve, can I-," he asked hesitantly, fingers sliding over Steve's abs to the waistline of his jeans. His thumb brushed up against the new scar on his hip.

"Anything you want," Steve assured him, watching as Max studiously undid his belt, buttons and slowly drew the zip down. Reaching out, he rested a hand gently of Max's shoulder as Max swallowed down on his nerves and slowly pulled down his jeans until they rested halfway down his thighs, cock springing forward already half hard.

Max is tenative when he touches, fingers warm and gentle as they trail along the length of his cock and Steve smiles at the studious nature of his partner. Max moves his face closer and Steve is surprised when he leans right in, mouth pressing against the base of his cock and tongue darting out to lick and lap just there. He digs his fingers into Max's shoulder just to hold onto something because it feels good, cock twitching agains't Max's chin and he feels a thrum of excitement tingle up his groin and in his spine. Max pulls back, grasping his cock with his hand and guiding the head to his lips and then he looks up.

Steve lets out a grunt and gasp as Max locks eyes with him and sucks his cocks head between his lips. His tongue swirls around the head and Steve smiles at the sensation, at the searching look in Max's eyes as he seeks approval of his actions. The guy may not have had sex for a long time, he may have learned his technique from text books and study but fuck he threw everything into practice when he had a chance.

Max goes slow as he draws more cock into his mouth, hand a firm solid grasp at the base as he sucks and moves his mouth back and forth. He doesn't take much in but it's enough to be enjoyable, his technique isn't perfect but Steve thinks it's good as he grunts out a moan. He's always loved having his cock sucked and he closes his eyes, sucks in a breath as Max pulls back to tease the slit at the tip with his tongue. Steve reminds himself not to get too lost in the sensations, stay focused because he wants nothing more than to ease his hips forward a little and be swallowed into the wet hold of Max's mouth but he doesn't want to freak the guy either.

Max pulls back completely and gently pumps his fist along the shaft instead. Steve's hard now, not close but if Max continues doing what he's doing he knows it won't take long to get him off. He wonders what Max wants and gives his shoulder a squeeze again, his free hand running under Max's chin to tilt his head up to look at him again.

"What do you want Max?" Steve asks him. "Because you keep jerking me off the way you are I'm not gonna last that long."

He gives him a reassuring smile because either now or later Steve's gonna come but he'd prefer to draw things out. Max frowns and considers his options, looking a little unsure.

"You mentioned foreplay?" he says, a hint of a question, a heap load of hope.

Steve grins and gently bats his hand off his cock before kicking off his boots and sliding his jeans all the way off, along with his socks. That done he gets on his knees, gently removes Max's shoes and socks one by one and raises right up on his knees so he can put his hands round Max's waist. Max doesn't look sure as to where to put his hands and settles for Steve's shoulders and Steve leans in to kiss him but Max moves away. It's Steve's turn to frown and he wonders what's wrong as Max looks worried and blinks at him.

"What's wrong?" Steve asks because he's no clue what goes on in this mans head at the best of times.

"You want to kiss me after I just-," Max starts, filtering off as a flush starts on his cheeks and Steve notices it appears over other parts of his body also, like his shoulders and chest.

Steve gets his meaning and laughs, giving a small shake of his head at Max's nerves and thoughts before pulling him close. "Yeah, I want to kiss you." He tells him firmly, not letting him avoid his mouth crushing to his this time and Max doesn't put up any more resistance.

He keeps kissing him until he feels Max relaxing again and then pulls out of the kiss to trail his mouth along the mans jawline to his ear, down his neck. Max's fingers play piano on his shoulders but it's a soft touch that tells Steve what he's doing is working in breaking down Max's reluctance and nerves. He draws back, looking up to give Max a heartfelt smile and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers.

"Let's get these off," Steve whispers, feeling Max tense again and he can't have that, can't have Max getting freaked out about getting naked and so he presses his mouth to his neck and soothingly licks the spot. He roves his mouth further along and does the same thing, carefully making a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest.

"Come on, lift up," Steve coaxes gently against his skin, feeling Max shift against him to lift his hips.

Steve doesn't draw back or move away, blindly pulling Max's trousers and underwear down over his thighs. He looks up, sees the red blush even more prominent on Max's cheeks and his mouth twists in and out of the 'o' like he's afraid, embarrassed and confused as to what Steve is doing there with him.

"You okay?" Steve asks, needing to reassure himself that he somehow hasn't backed Max into a corner in this entire situation.

"Yes," Max replies matter of factly, not at all looking at ease, but he isn't resisting either.

Steve rubs his fingers along the mans bare thighs and feels them slightly tremble under his touch. Max swallows down hard and looks away as Steve's fingers edge closer and closer upwards. Steve pulls back to get a full look at him, he can see Max isn't comfortable baring himself in front of him but Steve is impressed. His cock certainly isn't as hard or ready as Steve would like it to be but he'll rectify that as soon as possible. It's a fair size and shape and Steve looks forward to seeing how it looks when fully hard and aching. Max has nothing to be ashamed about in the size department.

He gets Max's trousers off finally and leans in again but Max is once more tense, removing his hands from Steve's shoulders to rest against his body in a half attempt to hide himself. Steve feels another fizz of anger at the people who've made Max feel so small and insignificant, to make him feel less than his worth. Sliding his hands gently into Max's he pulls them gently away.

"Don't, don't hide yourself away," Steve urges softly. "Let me see you."

Max is reluctant and Steve's squeezes his fingers gently, smiling up at him. "You want foreplay then this is the part where you let me see you so I can decide what I want to do first. I want to find out what makes you excited, what makes your cock hard, what makes you moan. You want that from me Max?"

"The kissing wasn't the foreplay?" Max asks, brow furrowing, mouth twisting into his pout as he stares at Steve.

"Uh, no," Steve shakes his head. "It's the start but hell no."

"You don't want to just have sex with me now?" Max continues, "It's never really explained how much time to spend in foreplay but people usually just wanted to get to the sex when they were with me."

"You've been sleeping with the wrong kind of people," Steve shakes his head sadly at him. "I mean yeah, sometimes getting right to it, in the right circumstances, that works. But the foreplay is what makes the end game that much more intense. So will you let me play around a little? I want to make your toes curl and that won't happen if I don't get you all relaxed and comfortable."

"You want to make my toes curl?" Max repeats, analysing the words. "Are you saying you want to make me have an orgasm that sends my body into an intense overload of sensations?

Laughing Steve smiled, leaning close and nodding. "Yeah, that's the idea."

"Why?"

Pausing Steve looked at him with surprise. "Why? Why do I want you to have an intense orgasm?"

"To be fair all orgasms are an intense overload," Max pointed out.

"True, they are," Steve nodded, "And mostly satisfying. But I don't think you've been subjected to the kind of mind blowing sensation of an intense orgasm that every person should feel at least once in their lives. I want to rectify that because you deserve a lot better than what you've been getting Max. That's why."

Max doesn't say anything but he doesn't look sold on the reason why either. Steve was starting to wonder if Max still had the names of the lovers who'd rejected him, hurt him or put him down because Steve wanted to pay them all a little visit. He was pretty sure he'd get the team on board to help him out. Steve ran his fingers up over Max's stomach to his chest. He wasn't the kind of guy to go to the gym, but he was firm in places and soft in others. He carried a little weight but Steve liked the way the softness felt under his fingers as he explored.

Steve paused and looked at him with a smile, Max was starting to relax and accept Steve wasn't going to reject him.

"Before we go any further do you have anything we can use?" Steve asked, because he liked to go ahead prepared rather than halt proceedings later.

"Do you mean condoms and lubricant?" Max asked outrightly and Steve smiled, nodding his head.

"That is, I mean, we can do other things, if you don't want to,-" Steve shrugged, wondering if Max wanted things to go that far.

"Bathroom cabinet," Max replied quickly, as if to assure Steve he was perfectly happy to take things further. "My roomate has plenty of supplies."

Leaning in Steve kissed him quickly, giving him a small squeeze as he drew back. "Get yourself comfortable on the bed, I'll be back in a minute."

He quickly found the supplies, thankful Max's roomate was evidently leading a healthy sex life considering what was in the cabinet. Making his way back to the bedroom he found Max lying on the bed, fingers twisting in the bed sheets, not looking at all comfortable. He glanced over at Steve, eyes roving over his body before he looked away again, swallowing nervously.

"You don't look comfortable," Steve pointed out, closing the door and drawing nearer to the bed.

"I'm trying to understand why someone like you would want to have sex with someone like me," Max replied.

"What do you mean, 'someone like you, someone like me'?" Steve asked, dropping the lubricant and some condoms onto the bedside cabinet. "Last time I checked we were both part of the male human species."

"Yes but some are built in a more - attractive way- than others," Max pointed out, literally, a finger waving in the air in Steve's general direction.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Steve quoted, getting onto the bed.

He settled himself over Max, knees either side of his hips, digging into the mattress as he held himself up with a hand planted by Max's head. Max blinked up at him unconvinced.

"Perhaps you need to have your eyes checked McGarrett," Max replied, hands scrabbling between them.

"We're naked in your bed, about to fuck," Steve said with a small laugh, crowding into him. "You've already sucked on my dick and we're back to McGarrett?"

"I'm nothing special," Max shrugged and Steve shook his head at him, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"Yes you are," Steve assured him as he pulled away gently to whisper against his lips. Sitting back he took Max's hands in his gently and pulled them up, pressing them back against the pillows out of the way. "Let me explore you a little."

Max didn't reply but he didn't move as Steve got comfortable over his body and lowered down again. He kissed a trail from Max's neck to his chest where he took time to pay attention to his nipples. Max's breath was evening out and he was beginning to relax but Steve didn't find he responded much to having his nipples played with. Not every guy did but he nipped and licked and teased them anyway to help get Max relaxed. He ran his hands softly over his skin, in constant contact to reassure Max his body could be enjoyed by a lover.

He lifted up again and found Max was watching him intently. Smiling Steve shifted off him and nudged at his legs with a hand. "Open up for me," he urged.

Max opened his legs and Steve ran a hand down from his chest over his stomach to softly cup and squeeze his cock gently. Max was getting harder Steve noted and he gave a knowing smile as Max let out a gentle sigh. Finally was beginning to enjoy himself. Steve repositioned himself between Max's spread legs, continuing to trail kisses and licks from his nipples, over his stomach to the crease of his hips and thigh. He traced the line with his tongue and felt Max breathe in and out deep again. Steve began storing away the information, Max defintely responded to being touched in certain places, not so much nipple play but definitely kissing all over his body was a turn on for him.

Steve decided to keep best for last and bypassed Max's cock which was beginning to harden against his thigh. He continued down to Max's knee, kissing along the inside of his thigh before he sat up on his haunches, drawing Max's leg up so he could trace kisses along his calf and nip at his ankle. He paused and looked down over his lover, Max hadn't shifted much, staring up at him as if mesmerised and Steve was proven right in figuring touch was a definite foreplay to get Max completely at ease. Steve rubbed his thumb against Max's foot, his other hand trailing soft and teasingly inside his thigh as he stared down at him.

"You enjoy that?" Steve asked quietly, pressing another nip and kiss to Max's ankle.

Max opened his mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it and instead just nodded his head. Steve wondered if he wanted to preserve the mood but whatever the reason, as long as Max was enjoying he was happy. He gently eased Max's leg back to the bed before reaching for the other one and lifting it to his mouth. He gave the foot the same treatment, keeping as eye on his lovers reactions as Max's mouth started opening and closing in and out of it's usual pout. He kissed and licked a trail to his knee before lowering down, this time hooking Max's leg over his shoulder as he continued along the inside of his thigh.

Lying down on the matress Steve could feel his own hardness pressing into the sheets as he ran gentle fingers over Max's cock and fondled his balls. Max's leg tensed against his back as he let out a small gasp and Steve pasued in gentle surprise, fondling his balls in his fingers again. Again the small gasp and hint of a moan came from Max and Steve patted himself on the back for making him make a sound other than a mouthful of words. Smiling he dipped his head and licked at the cock head that bobbed near his lips as he got a firmer grasp of Max's ball sack.

Max moaned this time, not loud or drawn out but a definite sound of approval at Steve's actions. Steve gave a small laugh of satisfaction as he looked up over Max's body. Max was just laying there, hands still by his head but Steve could see his eyes were screwed tight shut and his breath was beginning to stutter into gentle huffs.

"You like that hmm Max," Steve whispered against his cock. "You like having your balls played with don't you?"

He gave a soft squeeze of his hand, starting to gently massage the ball sack he had a grip on and felt Max start to squirm gently. Smiling he got down to business, his free hand getting a grip around the thigh that rested over his shoulder as he sucked Max's cock between his lips. He settled into a rhythm, not taking him too deep but enough to provide some enjoyment as he fondled and rolled his balls in his hand.

"Steve, oh," Max sighed, body starting to gently squirm under Steve's attention and Steve smiled around Max's cock as he felt it getting stiffer between his lips. "Oh yes, yes."

Lifting his head Steve watched him squirm, chest rising and falling, a slight tremble over his torso as his knee nudged against Steve's shoulder. He moved up a little, still cupping and squeezing gently on his balls as he pressed kisses into the crease of Max's thigh again. He licked a trail from thigh to his stomach and kissed round his belly button before moving further up again, all the while fondling his cock and balls with a gentle pressure. Planting a hand firmly onto the mattress he lifted up, lifting Max's leg with him as he brought their cocks together in a gentle motion.

Max had opened his eyes and was watching him intently, still squirming gently under him, expression one of surprise and enjoyment. Steve wondered when the last time anyone had been tender with this man. Max moved a little, arms lifting to press up into Steve's chest, palms rubbing against the hard plains of firm muscle there. Steve let go of Max's cock and balls and instead took Max's hand and brought it to his mouth so he could kiss the palm, tongue gently probing against the warm skin.

As their cocks slid against each other Max closed his eyes again, hips shifting under Steve's at the friction and Steve smiled at the response. When Max relaxed and let himself go his body naturally responded the way it was meant to to the stimulation of another person touching and caressing.

"Feel good?" Steve asked quietly, not wanting to spoil the mood as he moved Max's hand to rest around his neck.

"Yes," Max admitted in a exhale of breath, hips really starting to writhe now under the slow and steady friction Steve was creating.

"You like it just like this or do you want more?" Steve questioned, quite happy to go this slow route of getting each other off.

"More?" Max repeated, eyes blinking open as he studied Steve, like his brain was catching up with what was going on.

Steve smiled, glad he was able to take him off kilter just a little. Max seemed to be always thinking, questioning, on a permanent fast speed.

"Yeah, more Max," Steve nodded at him. "What do you want?"

Max stilled under him, a flush covering his body as he pondered on this particular question. Steve didn't stop moving, reaching down to play with Max's balls again, watching his eyelids flutter a moment at the touch.

"I want," Max started, choking on the words for a second like he couldn't quite get them out before he flushed a little redder. "Would you, I want you too,-"

He gripped Steve's neck a little tighter and Steve got the message, felt a pull on his heartstrings at the need of his lover and the nervousness of his hesitation in the asking.

"You want me to fuck you Max?" Steve asked boldly, watching the pink flush fully spreading over Max's body now as he silently nodded his head, completely still under him now.

Steve sat back a little, lying Max's leg back gently on the bed before he lay fully against him gently with a reassuring smile, kissing him on the mouth with a soft intent before he whispered against his lips. "You sure?"

"Yes," Max replied with a small nod.

"All right," Steve assured him. "You've done this before right?"

A small nod again as Max blinked at him, nervously, but his cock pressed up against Steve's hip and Steve knew he wasn't pushing him into anything he didn't want.

"Okay, roll onto your stomach and let me get you prepared," Steve whispered, sliding to his side and reaching for the lube as Max turned over onto his stomach.

Steve settled between his spread legs as Max hugged a pillow, slightly nervous, the pink flush covering his shoulders, the small of his back and the curve of his ass. Steve massaged his palms into the pert cheeks, getting him used to the touch before he picked up the lube and liberally covered a finger. He'd start slow because Max had admitted it had been sometime before he'd had sex with anyone and who knew how long it had been since he'd been penetrated.

Max breathed slowly as Steve probed gently with his finger, rubbing against the tightpucker of his hole, carefully applying pressure. He firmly started pressing in before drawing back, repeating and repeating until finally he could breach the little circle of muscle and he continued the motion until he breached the second. Max didn't move much under him but Steve rested his free hand on the small of his back and rubbed tenderly as he opened up for him. It took time but finally he was able to start pressing his finger in and out without much difficulty.

Pulling his hand away he applied more lube, letting some drizzle down Max's ass over the small pucker before he started probing again. As his finger breached he lined up a second and continued pressing, urging Max to relax for him with gentle touches. Max let out a soft moan and tugged at the pillow tighter as Steve's two fingers breached him and Steve rubbed them in and out until he felt him relax from the intimate touch. He began twisting his hand first one way then the other and Max let out another gasp and moan. Smiling, Steve twisted his fingers again and hooked them inside to drag them along the inner muscles under his fingertips. Max squirmed at that, hips moving gently as Steve probed into him.

Steve continued until he felt Max completely relaxed under his careful ministrations, withdrawing his hand and massaging his ass gently again with his palms. He moved to Max's side, reaching back to the cabinet to grab a condom as he pushed at Max to sit up.

"You sure about this?" He asked him as he ripped open the foil and rolled the condom on.

Max frowned wondering why he was being urged to sit up but nodded in agreement, "Yes, why? Aren't you?"

"Just want to be sure," Steve said with a smile, grabbing pillows and placing them ontop of one another by the headboard before he sat down, leaning back against them and giving Max a tug on his arm. "Come here."

He guided Max to straddle him and pulled him close for a kiss as he palmed some lube into his hand and greased up his cock. Max wanted to be fucked but Steve wanted to give him some semblance of control and this position let Max set the pace. Steve settled a hand on Max's hip and smiled up at him as Max frowned, pausing a moment to understand what was going on. Steve held his cock a little straighter and gently urged Max down until he could feel the head probing at the prepped hole. He withdrew his hand and instead rubbed at Max's thigh waiting for him to start lowering down.

"Steve," Max whispered, sounding a little out of his depth as he put his hands onto his shoulders and squeezed.

"Take your time," Steve assured him, "You want it, you set the pace."

Max didn't look convinced but he took in a breath and started to lower himself down. Steve let his fingers squeeze into the soft flesh of Max's waist, letting out a soft groan of satisfaction at the tight feel of ass stretching open for him. Max was breathing shakily and his fingers gripped tight at Steve's shoulders as he started easing up and down.

"Fuck that feels good," Steve gasped out, Max's tightness taking him deeper every time.

Max let out a soft whimper in response, mouth pouting into an 'o' again and Steve was beginning to like the expression. He took a hand from Max's waist and instead trailed it between their bodies to take Max in hand. His cock was hard, precome beginning to gather at the tip, Steve rubbing his thumb into the wetness and groaning as Max clenched around him with a grunting moan.

"Oh, fuck," Max gasped out at the touch, starting to settle into a rhythm and Steve smiled, looking up at his face again. His eyes were closed, brow furrowed in concentration and mouth letting out small huffs of breaths between moans.

"Fuck yeah," Steve replied in response, "You enjoying that baby?"

Max opened his eyes at the endearment and stared at Steve, still moving as he lifted a hand and rubbed it gently against his cheek. He looked a little lost, like it was all too much to cope with all at the same time and Steve gave him a reassuring smile, hand rubbing soft circles into his waist and thigh.

"You okay?" he asked him, more focused this time.

Max nodded a little breathless and leaned into him a little more, Steve closed the gap and caught his mouth with in a teasing soft kiss. Max gave a small groan, thumb rubbing against his ear as he grasped blindly around Steve's neck. He broke off the kiss with a heavy gasp as he sank a little deeper into Steve's lap.

"Steve," he stuttered out, going still as he just held on.

Steve let him adjust, their breath mingling as Max didn't draw back. Steve slid both his hands round to grope and massage into Max's ass, lifting him a little and lowering him again.

"You need me to-," Steve whispered as Max moaned against his mouth.

"Yeah," Max sighed and Steve kissed him again, a little harder this time as he bent his knees and planted his feet. It wasn't the easiest of positions but he could move Max down as he thrust up with his hips. He sucked down Max's moans as he thrust into the tight heat of his lover, cock working open the tight hole.

"Yeah just relax into it," Steve whispered as Max broke out of the kiss with a stuttering whimper of pleasure. "That's it baby, that's what you need isn't it?"

Max's body trembled under his hands as he slowly thrust into him but Steve could feel him relaxing with every move. He doubted other lovers had been this careful or patient with him and it felt special and precious to be this intimate. He'd wanted to give Max some control but as they moved together Max simply melted against him and let himself be shifted by Steve's deft hands.

Steve wrapped his arms tight around him and shifted, moving to roll them over and thankful when Max tightened his hold onto him and didn't resist. His cock slid out of the tight hold but he lay Max down gentle and guided himself back in quickly, watching as Max groaned and arched a little at the new depth Steve could slide into. Max slid his hands onto Steve's chest and pressed up as Steve leaned down against him.

"Okay?" Steve asked him, stilling for a moment.

Max's eyes darted around as his fingers itched into Steve chest and he exhaled softly with a smile.

"Yes, feels good," he admitted with a sigh.

Steve gave a small laugh and leaned down to kiss him. "Good is good."

"Perhaps better than good," Max smiled back.

"Perhaps?" Steve laughed again, giving a small thrust of his hips and watching as Max's mouth expanded into a moan and his eyelids flickered closed. "Yeah, that's better."

He started thrusting, sliding deeper this time, each one drawing out a moan from his lover. The sound urged Steve on, wanting to see Max really lose himself, enjoying the noises he evoked. He was used to Max talking, constant speech, crazy kind of words that made little sense usually to him until he could start reading between the lines for the jist. But Max like this, making these sounds, those Steve could easily understand and translate with little trouble.

He leaned up to get a better angle, knees digging into the matress and he started with a firmer resolve, his own cock throbbing as he groaned himself. Max was loosening up well now and he could fuck into him with longer, meaningful strokes. Max gasped and groaned, shuddering under him as he thrust a little roughly and Steve would have gentled again if not for the keening sound Max made as he did so. He gave another experimental thrust with a firm, harder intention and Max made the same sound again, hands scrabbling to hold on to his sweat sheened skin.

"Oh, fuck," Max groaned loudly, "Steve."

Steve liked hearing him undone like that, shameless and wanton. He didn't think he'd ever see Max so completely at ease as he was right now. He sat right back on his haunches, hands gripping hold of Max's thighs, fingers digging into the skin and thrusted harder and faster just to watch Max squirm and shudder desperate against the sheets. Without him to touch or push against Max's hands scrabbled into the sheets and held on, fingers twisting the material as he groaned and whimpered. His cock lay against his stomach, leaking and engorged and Steve watched it bob and shudder against his skin with each thrust of his hips.

"Fuck, you looking amazing," Steve growled, possesive of this small, wanton creature he'd brought out from it's shell.

His own pleasure was pooling and he felt the need to fall over the edge gathering in his hips and thighs as he fucked effortlessly into his lover. Getting a hand free he wrapped a fist around Max's cock and set up a jerky rhythm as he continued to fuck into him, Max's entire body arching and writhing at the overload, being fucked and jacked off at the same time.

"Oh fuck look at you," Steve groaned out. "Fuck come on baby, I know what you need. You close Max? Fuck you need to come don't you?"

Max whimpered and it sounded like a begging cry to Steve. He tightened his grip, thumb rubbing into the dripping precomeand rubbing around the head as he fisted the hard shaft.

"Yeah come on Max, come on baby," Steve urged him, a final jarring thrust enouugh to have Max making a loud cry, legs tense around his hips, body arching and jerking against the bed as his cock spasmed in his fingers.

Steve stilled for a moment to watch that first moment of orgasm before he started moving again, urged on by the feel of muscles spasming around his own shaft. He rode Max through his orgasm, not letting go of his cock until the come finished spurting out of him, stomach a grimy mess of creamy liquid now. It didn't take Steve long to follow him over, taking in the now pliant and relaxed body under him that twitched with sensitivity as he continued to fuck into him.

"Oh fuck, fuck Max," Steve gritted out between his teeth, hips grinding as he was suddenly overpowered with pleasure. His thrusts became short little spasms as he came, buried deep in Max, grinding his hips against his lovers as he moaned through the pleasure.

He fell forward with a satisfied sigh, catching himself before he could completely squash Max under him, breathing hard and trying to gather his wits together. Gently he withdrew and managed to slide onto his side, not too far, a hand resting on Max's stomach. He could feel the rise and fall of Max's breath under his fingers and nuzzled his face against his cheek with a satified sigh.

"You still with me?" Steve asked teasingly before pressing a kiss to his jaw and lifting up to give Max a closer look.

Max hadn't opened his eyes but he gave a small smile and turned his face towards Steve, mouth parting a little. Steve took as an invitation to kiss and pressed his mouth down gently before he pulled away again.

"Don't move, I'll be right back," he sighed, rolling off the bed to stand. He removed the used condom and deposited it in the bin in the bathroom before he grabbed a damp cloth.

Returning to the bedroom Max hadn't shifted, looking relaxed and at ease, eyes now open. He watched Steve intently as he came back to the bed and lay down by him again, gently wiping at his come spattered skin.

"How do you feel?" Steve asked quietly, not wanting to dispel the mood with loud talk.

Max didn't reply straight away and Steve tossed the cloth onto the bedside cabinet before sliding close once more, a leg settling between Max's as he stroked a hand over his chest gently.

"I feel good," Max decided with a quick remark before he turned to look at Steve with a softer glance. He put a hand on Steve's as it rested on his chest. "Perhaps people were right before, maybe I wasn't good at sex. Because it hasn't ever been like that before."

"No, they were wrong," Steve assured him with a shake of his head. "If they couldn't make you feel like this everytime then it's them who weren't good lovers, not you."

"I didn't really do anything," Max shrugged, looking away.

Steve lifted up onto an elbow to look at him better, sliding his hand up to cup Max's cheek and pull his face back to face him.

"That's where you're wrong," Steve told him firmly.

"I just lay there Mc-," he started but Steve put a finger on his lips and gave a teasing scowl.

"I swear you call me McGarrett after we've just had mind blowing sex I'll never forgive you," Steve told him. "And you didn't just 'lay there' Max. Fuck if you could have seen yourself. Sometimes with sex you just need to let someone else take the lead and enjoy it and believe me that does something for the other person to. Seeing the way I could make you feel, hearing you like that, that was fucking hot Max. That is you doing something. You trusting me to give you what you needed, that's doing something. You enjoyed it right?"

Max swallowed down, body flushing again and Steve could see the answer in his face before he could say any words.

"Yes," Max replied quietly.

"Good," Steve laughed before kissing him gently and pulling back. "Maybe next time, if you really feel you need to do something more, we can work on that."

"Next time?" Max questioned, a glint of hopefulness in his eyes as he started babbling. "I thought - but why? - you want to have sex with me again?"

"Fuck yes," Steve grinned, turning to drop down onto his back. "I think we definitely need to do this again. Don't you want too?"

"Yes," Max agreed with a sigh, sounding a little awed at the prospect. "I'd like that."

They lay quietly for a little while, close, arms touching and Steve stretched out, arm pillowing his head as he enjoyed the haze of bliss he was riding.

"Steve?" Max asked hestiantly.

"Hmm?" Steve replied in response.

"Maybe we could do so again tonight?" Max suggested, sounding nervous and hopeful at the same time.

Steve grinned and turned his head to find Max looking at him expectantly. Giving a laugh Steve pulled him close, getting him to lay against him as he gathered him into his arms and held him gently. He lay back again and closed his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, Max, maybe," Steve promised. "I think that's a definite possibility."

~fin~


End file.
